Under the Sea
Under the Sea is an Academy-Award winning song from The Little Mermaid. Lyrics Regular The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full-time to floatin' Under the sea Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry Guess who's gon' be on the plate Under the sea Under the sea Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us In fricassee We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles Under the sea Under the sea Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah) The ray he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' oh that blowfish blow Under the sea Under the sea When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me What do they got? A lot of sand We got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here know how to jam here Under the sea Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water Ya we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea The Pink Alicorn version Squidward: The grass is always greener In somebody else's land You dream about going out there But that is a big mistake Just look at the world around you Right here on the castle ground Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? In Castle grounds In Castle grounds Darling it's better Here where it's braceful Take it from me Out on the world they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full-time to floatin' In Castle grounds Right here all the folk is happy As off through the grounds they roll The people on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get angry Guess who's gon' be on the plate In Castle grounds In Castle grounds Nobody beat us beat us and over power us In fricassee We what the land folks loves to take In Castle grounds we off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles In Castle grounds In Castle grounds Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally Even the knight an' the guard They get the urge 'n' start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it In Castle grounds The maid play the flute The cook play the harp The prince play the bass And they soundin' sharp The first lieutenant play the brass The archer play the tub The duke is the duke of soul (Yeah) The teasurer he can play The coachman on the strings The jester rockin' out The ballet she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' oh that captain blow In Castle grounds In Castle grounds When the soldiers Begin the beguine It's music to me What do they got? A lot of riches We got a hot royalty band Each little man here know how to jam here In Castle grounds Each little gal here Cuttin' a rug here In Castle grounds Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter In royal grounds Ya we in luck here Down in the luxury here In Castle grounds Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Award-winning songs Category:The Little Mermaid Songs